Mayadere
A mayadere refers to a character who is often a dangerous antagonist of a series, but switches sides after falling in love with another character.https://www.hxchector.com/what-is-mayadere/ Personality Mayadere characters are against another character, and may even want to kill them, but then ends up falling for them instead. They may, however, remain deadly and unpredictable for the protagonist or other main character in the anime or manga. A mayadere is usually very similar to a tsundere. Meaning of the Name The "maya" in mayadere most likely comes from the word "mayakashi" meaning "deception". Characters with this Personality Characters from Anime, Manga, & Light Novels * Konjiki no Yami from To LOVE-Ru or Love-Ru Darkness * Ash (Unit A-28) from Ex Astris * Jericho from Nanatsu no Taizai * Charlotte Pudding & Boa Hancock from One Piece * Illyasviel von Einzbern from Fate/stay night * Seishirō Tsugumi from Nisekoi * Nephrite from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon * Curry from Jormungand * Mildo from Jormungand * Chan Guonming from Jormungand * Karen Low from Jormungand * Amalia Torohovsky from Jormungand * Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail * Esdeath from Akame ga Kill * Jellal Fernandes from Fairy Tail * Ultear Milkovich from Fairy Tail * Meredy Maverick from Fairy Tail * Sorano Agria from Fairy Tail * Yukino Agria from Fairy Tail * Rogue from Fairy Tail * Sting from Fairy Tail * Minerva Orland from Fairy Tail * Flare Corona from Fairy Tail * Accelerator from Toaru Majutsu no Indekkusu * Seraphim from Kore wa zombie desu ka? * Diva from Blood+ * Lucy from Elfen Lied * Irene Belserion from Fairy Tail * Quele Sellier from Dakara Boku wa, Ecchi ga Dekinai * Iria Fukumune from Dakara Boku wa, Ecchi ga Dekinai * Maika Yurihara from Fuun Ishin Dai Shogun * Ryoma Sakamoto from Fuun Ishin Dai Shogun * Temari from Naruto * Koko Hekmatyar from Jormungand * Amalia Torohovsky from Jormungand Characters from Cartoons and Comics * Russiaball from Polandball * Binky Barnes from Arthur * Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe * Kim from The Venture Bros. * Motolov Cocktease from The Venture Bros. * Chloe Bourgeois/Queen Bee from Miraculous Ladybug * Ahmed Majhayeff from Ahmed and Salim * Salim Majhayeff from Ahmed and Salim * Dr. Drakken from Kim Possible * Shego from Kim Possible * Ilia Amitola from RWBY * Selina from Winx Club * Zapp Brannigan from Futurama * Gerald Broflovski from South Park * Riley Freeman from The Boondocks * Ed Wuncler III from The Boondocks * Gin Rummy from The Boondocks Characters from Movies, TV Series, & Novels * Catwoman from Justice League * Star Sapphire from Justice League * Cheryl Tunt from Archer * Malory Archer from Archer * Dr. Kreiger from Archer * Schrader from Trick 'r Treat * Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Captain Lincoln F. Sternn from Heavy Metal * Hanover Fiste from Heavy Metal * Alanna Mitsopolis from Mission Impossible-Fallout * Zola Mitsopolis from Mission Impossible-Fallout * Todd from Hostel: Part II * Ruby from The Hills Have Eyes * Kelly Hennenlotter from Hello Mary Lou: Prom Night II * Mindy Peters from Easter Bunny Kill Kill * Donald Simmons from Easter Bunny Kill Kill * Elbie from Mum and Dad * Kiritsugu Emiya from Fate/Zero * Maiya Hisau from Fate/Zero * Mask from Blood Ranch * Nimah Amin from Quantico Characters from Games * Delta from Mecha-Mimi * Elizasleyn from Kamidori Alchemy Meister * Kageyama Ouka from Minna Daisuki Kozukuri Banchou * Kaminari Taiko from Galzoo Island * Kikura Shioji from PriministAr * Bianca from Spyro * Osoro Shidesu from Yandere Simulator * Citra Talugmai/Montenegro from Far Cry 3 * Goro Akechi from Persona 5 Characters from Other Sources * Leif from My Inner Demons Gallery Mayadere 2.jpeg|Osoro Shidesu from Yandere Simulator Mayadere 3.jpeg|Stella Glow from The Harbingers Mayadere 4.jpeg|Seishirō Tsugumi from Nisekoi Mayadere 5.png|Yami/Golden Darkness/Eve from Love-Ru Darkness Category:Dere Category:Violent